Lavender Cat Trouble
by ObjectionGirlWright32
Summary: When Blaze gets inhaled into the world of Pokemon, she looses her memory and joins Team Rocket! Will her friends save her memory and find the Sol Emeralds, Chaos Emeralds, and Master Emerald in time? Read to find out! No flames! R&R! On Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

The lavender cat ran past the palm trees at great speed, leaving trails of smoke where she ran. Her greatest nemesis Eggman Nega had stolen her Sol Emeralds; yet again. This lavender cat I speak of is Blaze the Cat, protecter and princess of the Sol Dimension. It is her duty to protect the Sol Emeralds; but Eggman Nega had gotten his hands on them. Blaze lept over rocks in her way and dodged blasts of lasers. When she finally reached his base, she kicked the door down.

"Blaze…how have you been?" He inquired.

"Stall all you want, Nega. I want my Sol Emeralds back!" Blaze exclaimed.

"So forward…I like that about you, Blaze. But you'll never see your emeralds again." Nega trailed.

"What do you mean?" Blaze demanded.

Nega pushed a button and a machine came out of the floor slowly.

"That is my dimension traveler. And look what's on it…" Nega said.

Blaze glanced at the machine.

"MY SOL EMERALDS!" Blaze yelled.

She ran towards the machine and grabbed them.

"This seems too easy…" Blaze muttered; counting the emeralds.

"Saynora, Blaze! Forever!" Nega exclaimed.

He pressed a button; and Blaze had a sudden electric shock.

"AAAAH!"

At that moment, Silver and Marine stormed in the base.

"BLAZE!" They yelled.

Blaze managed to open her eyes but when she tried to scream; no words came out. She grabbed two of her Sol Emeralds and her body began to fall.

"Is it dead?"

"Is it some sort of new Pokemon?"

"It looks like a femine purple version of Meowth."

"It does not! I have a yellow jewel on my forehead, not red!"

"SILENCE! Its stirring!"

Blaze slowly regained her conciousness and could only manage to listen to what they we're saying.

"What is it, Lana?"

"No Pokemon Entry Found"

"Not even Dexter knows what it is…"

"Are you hungry? Have a berry."

Something entered Blaze's mouth. On the tip of Blaze's tounge a sour taste flooded her mouth. Knowing it would help her; she slowly chewed and swallowed it.

"That should help you recover nicely…"

"What do we do with it, Giovanni?"

"Have Jessie, James, and Meowth look after it. I have better things to work on."

"What? Why us?"

"Because I said so! Mondo! Lana! Carry the cat to the guest room and call the two failures!"

"Yes, sir!"

Blaze felt her body being moved; too weak to fight back, she allowed it.

"Stay calm…Your going to be alright…" She heard a voice comfort.

Blaze attempted to open her eyes; but they we're too heavy.

"It's no pokemon I've ever seen before…Perhaps another species from another region?"

"No. I think they discovered them all."

"I wonder why she clutched onto those jewels so tightly. Giovanni said he couldn't even get them out of its hand when he tried."

Blaze felt a sudden stroke of exaustion take over, and she passed out again.

_Blaze woke up to a sudden grassy area._

"_Where am I?"_

_She heard a sudden rustle in a bush._

"_Who's there?" Blaze demanded._

_A small yellow and black mouse came out of the bushes._

"_What are you?" Blaze asked._

"_Piiiii-kaaaa-chuuuuuuu!" It screamed._

_Blaze felt a sudden shock in her body._

"_AAAAAAAAAH!"_

"AAAAAAAH!"

"Calm down, cat! Stop screaming!"

Blaze sat up and opened her eyes. She could finally move.

"What…was that dream?" Blaze asked herself.

"No Pokemon Entry found."

Blaze turned to see a red haired girl in a white uniform with an R on it, her eyes we're a shade of purple, She turned to a lavender haired man in the same uniform with a shade of emerald eyes, then she saw a cat beside her bed with a yellow emerald on his head, and a shade of white.

"Where…am…I?" She asked.

"It can talk!" The female exclaimed.

Blaze hopped to her feet, then collapsed.

"Stupid weak body…" Blaze muttered.

"You must rest!" The man said; helping Blaze lie down.

Blaze sighed.

"I'll take a breather but just for a minute…" Blaze murmered.

Blaze turned to her side.

"Say, who are you?" Blaze inquired.

The red haired woman smiled.

"That's for us to know and you find out."

"You better tell me or Prepare for Trouble!" Blaze threatned.

The three exchanged glances and nodded.

"Alright then! Prepare for Trouble from the skies!"

"Beyond the stars, a nasty surprise!"

"An evil as old as the galaxy!"

"Sent here to fufill our destiny!"

"Plus, there's me!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"And Meowth are the names!"

"Anywhere there's peace in the universe…"

"Team Rocket…"

"Will be there!"

"To make everything worse!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime!"

Blaze blinked at the sight of the blue and pink creature.

"Where am I?" Blaze asked herself again.

She felt a sudden stab in her head and she grabbed it painfully.

"Stupid pain…" Blaze grumbled.

"Anyway, I'm Jessie!"

"Hi, I'm James."

"Meowth's the name!"

"Nice to meet you three…I'm Blaze…the…cat.." Blaze said slowly.

"Why the slowness there?" Meowth questioned.

"It was really hard remembering my name…Oh-Oh God! I can't remember anything else besides my name and these emeralds!" Blaze panicked.

Blaze ran around the room panicking while the three stared at each other.

"Do you tink?"

"She's got amnesia?" Jessie replied.

"It's possible. Jessie, she's almost human like." James said.

Blaze finally stopped panicking when she ran out of breath.

"Sorry that happened…I just don't know why I came here or HOW I came here for that matter…" Blaze muttered.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Blaze curiously tilted her head as James opened it.

"Why, hello." A man said.

Blaze stepped back a little.

"Jessie? James? Meowth? W-Who is this?" Blaze asked nervously.

"Don't worry, it's our boss!" James said.

"Oh. A pleasure to meet you sir, my names Blaze." Blaze said; bowing politely.

"Ha-ha. Such manners. Come with me in my office, Blaze." The man ordered.

Blaze titled her head again but walked with him.

"She's kinda cute…" Meowth commented.

"Snap out of it!" Jessie ordered; smacking him upside the head.

Blaze and the man walked into the office.

"Take a seat, Blaze. I want to talk to you for a moment…" The man said.

Blaze sat down in a chair in front of the man's desk.

"I suppose I'll take this time to properly introduce myself. You see, my name is Giovanni. I'm the boss for all of Team Rocket." The man explained.

Blaze nodded to show that she was listening.

"Team Rocket is an evil force that tries to capture Pokemon." Giovanni went on.

"Uhm…what are Pokemon?" Blaze questioned.

"Why, you just saw a Pokemon. Meowth is a Pokemon." Giovanni responded.

He narrowed his eyes at Blaze.

"Do NOT interrupt me AGAIN!" Giovanni growled.

Blaze nodded; slightly sweatdropping.

"Anyway, after I rescued you. I decided to let you be nursed back to health here. Blaze, I'd like you to join Team Rocket." Giovanni said.

Blaze gasped.

"Join? But isn't it evil?" Blaze exclaimed.

"That was a test to see if you were listening. Team Rocket is actually a good force. You see, I owned all the Pokemon in the world when suddenly, a Pokemon I didn't have named Arceus let all my pokemon go! I was devistated. So I started hiring people to help me capture them again. But to my dispair, people began thinking Team Rocket was an evil force, and they began resisting us. The pokemon they had caught was mine. I was so devistated." Giovanni explained.

Blaze proccessed this information and nodded her head.

"I see…What's in this for me? Give me one good reason why I should join this little team. Just one good reason. You got three chances." Blaze stated.

"One, I have these." Giovanni said.

He held up a blue emerald and Blaze gasped, "The Sol Emerald!"

"Two, I told you what happened." Giovanni added.

Blaze crossed her arms annoyed.

"And three, I'm the one that rescued you. So you owe me. Big time." Giovanni finished.

Blaze sighed and held her head in her palm.

"What do I do? He told me earlier that Team Rocket was an evil force but was that just a trick? I don't seem to remember where I came from…I might as well agree. But what if I regret it! Oh come on, Blaze. Just sign up!" Blaze thought.

"Alright, Sir. I'll sign up." Blaze said.

"Excellent! I knew you would see it my way! Now just sign these waver forms." Giovanni said.

He handed her the Sol Emerald, and Blaze thanked him. Little did they know that Cassidy and Butch we're listening from the door.

"Well, Botch. Looks like we got another member…" Cassidy said.

"It's Butch, not Botch." Butch corrected flatly.

"Whatever. Anyway, we need that cat on our team!" Cassidy exclaimed.

"But then we'd be like those guys." Butch said.

'Those guys' Butch was referring to was Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"But it's not as puny! It's purple and femine!" Cassidy pointed out.

"Your hopeless, Cass." Butch said; walking away.

"I AM NOT! BUTCHER! BOTCH! BIFF! BILL! BOB! GET BACK HERE!" Cassidy yelled.

"It's BUTCH!"

"It says here to tell what Pokemon I have…I don't have any Pokemon yet, sir." Blaze said.

Giovanni slightly laughed.

"I'll get to that. Here, I managed to return three starter Pokemon. Your selections are Teddiursa, Machamp, and Pichu." Giovanni replied; placing three pokeballs on the desk.

Blaze looked over them carefully.

"Uhh…that one!" Blaze said; pointing to Pichu's pokeball.

Giovanni rubbed his hands together.

"Excellent choice, Blaze…Now just give me your signature and tell me what Rocket stands for. It was in the waver forms." Giovanni said.

"Alright. Raid on City Knock Out Evil Tusks." Blaze replied.

Her paw shook as she signed the contract.

"Blaze…I will bring in the selection teams and you may choose which team you like…" Giovanni said.

"That new girl is sure to choose us!" Attlia exclaimed.

"I hope so! She might be a good team member!" Hun added.

"Quit your hoping, Hun! She's our team member!" Cassidy exclaimed.

"HA! Are you the one that preformed the motto first?" Jessie asked.

"Lana…Do you think we'll get her?" Mondo asked.

"I hope so…" Lana whispered.

"Here she comes!" Wendy said.

Blaze entered the room to see lots of Team Rocket members staring at her. She took her seat down at the end of the room. Matori and Giovanni followed her close behind.

"Time to pick your team, Blaze…" Giovani said.

"Choose wisely, you won't be able to change." Matori added.

Blaze's glance shifted to Jessie, James, and Meowth. She immediately nodded towards them.

"Those three! I want them as my team!" Blaze exclaimed.

The other members gasped and started laughing. All except Jessie, James, Meowth, Lana, and Mondo.

"You want those three who can't even catch a tiny Pikachu? What a riot!" Cassidy said.

"**ENOUGH**!"

Everyone was silent and stared at Blaze.

"I made my decision and I am going with them!" Blaze growled.

She held her head high and walked over to the trio.

"Welcome to the team, Blaze." Meowth said.

"I get it. That's why Blaze was so willing to join Team Rocket!" James exclaimed.

Giovanni nodded. He had just taken Jessie, James, and Meowth into his office and explained what he told Blaze.

"Be very careful that she doesn't find out. Now get going. You are dismissed" Giovanni ordered.

As the trio walked out, Giovanni facepalmed.

"This can't end well…" Giovanni muttered.

"And dis here is our Meowth balloon!" Meowth said.

Forgetting she was afraid of heights mainly because she had amnesia, Blaze smiled.

"Awesome! When's our first mission?" Blaze asked.

"Now. We have to get that Pikachu!" replied Jessie.

Blaze nodded.

"Alright! Let's get-"

"No Pokemon Entry found."

Blaze turned to James annoyed and he sweatdropped sheepishly.

"Get in the balloon! The twerps can't be that far!" Meowth exclaimed.

The three hustle inside the balloon and Blaze looks at the burner.

"Allow me." Blaze said.

She uses her fire to light up the burner.

"Whoa! You must be some forgotten fire pokemon!" James said.

Blaze laughed slightly.

"Listen James. I may not know where I'm from or what I'm doing here. I certainly am not a fire pokemon." Blaze said calmly.

"WAIT! STOP!" Matori exclaimed.

Meowth ties the balloon down again.

"Please! Take this extra uniform I found!" Matori said.

"Thank you, Matori! See you later." Blaze exclaimed.

Blaze leaped on top of the balloon, spun around then was automatically in her uniform.

"It's even a dress! Sweet!" Blaze said to herself.

**No flames! Review pretty please!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What have you done with our friend?" Marine demanded.

"What an annoying raccoon. And Silver…I thought you had forgotten about me." Nega replied.

"Enough, Nega! Tell us where Blaze is!" Silver demanded.

"I sent her away to another dimension. It is called the Pokemon Dimension." Nega said.

"The Pokemon Dimension? We still have to save Blaze!" Marine exclaimed.

Silver grabbed her by the arm.

"OHOHOHOHO! I don't think you'd want to do THAT!" a voice exclaims.

A Robot breaks into the building holding three animals.

"Sonic! Tails! Knuckles!" Silver exclaimed.

"Silver! Hey get us down from here!" Sonic calls.

"Amy, Shadow, and Rouge are up there too!" Marine exclaimed; pointing to the top of the building.

"CHAOS! BLAST!"

With a bang, Eggman goes flying; releasing Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.

"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!"

*Ding*

"Thanks, Shadow. We owe you one." Sonic said.

Shadow lept from the hole in the ceiling while Rouge helped Amy down.

"Where's Blaze?" Sonic questioned.

"In another dimension of course." Nega replies.

Sonic facepalmed.

"Riiiight. I have to take care of HIM too!" Sonic said.

Amy grabbed her hammer.

"You sent Blaze to another dimension?" Amy yelled.

"Yes. I can gladly send you too!" Nega offered.

"NO WAY!" Rouge exclaimed.

"You could use a good knuckle sandwich, buddy!" Knuckle threatens.

"You got some nerve, sending Blaze away!" Tails said.

"There's nothing you can do about it! Not now! Blaze is already there!" Nega says.

"Tails! Rouge! Pick up the machine and follow me!" Sonic ordered.

Shadow and Silver immediately understand his plan and start running outside. Sonic, Knuckles, Marine, and Amy followed them.

"Where are you going? Hey! Bring that back! Guards!" Nega exclaimed.

Sonic ran his fastest to Seagull Beach. Shadow was able to create a barrier to keep them inside and the guards outside.

"Okay, We need to decide who's going to go after Blaze." Sonic said.

"Well, strongest team members should stay." Knuckles commented.

"I'll go and save Blaze, anyone with me?" Sonic inquired.

"I'll help you, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed.

"Count me in!" Tails said.

"Me too, matey!" Marine piped.

"Same here!" Silver added.

"I'll stay here and fight off the guards with Shadow." Rouge said.

"I'll stay here too. Good luck, Sonic!" Knuckles said.

"Thanks, Knucklehead. Tails! Can you find out what code the dimension has?" Sonic asked.

"Hmm…It looks like the current dimension is Ponies frolicking around…" Tails commented.

"That doesn't seem right." Sonic said.

"Let me see…09192858293."

The next screen was an anime looking forest with strange creatures walking around.

"That looks like it!" Amy said.

"Alright! After you, Amy!" coaxed a sneaky Sonic.

Amy smiled and jumped in the portal.

"Let's go Tails!" Sonic said.

Sonic grabbed Tails's feet and they flew into the portal.

"Silvah! Let's go!" Marine said; she said grabbing his feet and having Silver levivtate into the portal.

"Graaah…THE CHAOS EMERALDS!" Shadow exclaimed.

The seven emeralds merged through the barrier and into the portal.

Knuckles and Rouge stared in amazement.

"SHADOW! Let's get going!" Rouge exclaimed.

The bat dove into the portal.

"AAH! THE MASTER EMERALD!" Knuckles screamed.

The Master Emerald fell into the portal as well. Knuckles grabbed Shadow's glove and dragged him into the portal.

The barrier still surrounded the machine; thanks to Shade the Echinda.

Jessie, James, Meowth, and Blaze soared across the Hoenn region in search of Ash and Co.

"Where could the twerps be?" Jessie said of annoyance.

"They seem very good at hide and seek right now." James commented.

Blaze leaned against the back of the balloon.

"It's a beautiful peaceful day. We'll be able to find that Pokemon and give it back to the boss soon." Blaze stated.

"Speaking of Pokemon, which Pokemon did you get for a starter?" James questioned.

"I got a Pichu. I haven't seen it in action yet." Blaze replied.

"A Pichu is pretty small. Why not call it out?" Jessie suggested.

"I'd rather see it in battle, Jessie." Blaze said.

"I understand. THE TWERPS!" Jessie exclaimed.

Blaze rushed to the front and peered over the edge.

"The twerps are just kids." Blaze stated flatly.

"But they have a Pikachu that's very important to Giovanni!" Jessie exclaimed quickly.

"Wha! That's right!" Blaze growled.

"HEY! ISN'T THAT TEAM ROCKET?"

Jessie smirked.

"Prepare for trouble from the skies!"

"Beyond the stars, a nasty surprise!"

"A burning blaze in the hole of darkness!"

"An evil as old as the galaxy!"

"Sent here to fufill our destiny!"

"Plus theres me!"

"And me!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Making fire wherever we please!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Blaze!"

"And Meowth are the names!"

"Whenever theres peace in the universe!"

"Team Rocket!"

"Will Be there!"

"To make everything worse!"

"Wobbfette!"

"Mime mime mime mime!"

"Pic-Pic-hu!"

Blaze raised an eyebrow and wondered how her Pichu got out.

"Who's that Pokemon?" The girl with brown hair and a bandana inquired.

The boy with black hair and a hat raised a device that looks like a DS.

"PIchu; the electric-"

"I know what Pokemon that is. What Pokemon is that!"

"Wobbufett; the-"

"NO! That one!"

"Mime Jr. The mime-"

"NO! THE CAT! THE PURPLE CAT!"

"No Pokemon Entry Found"

"Ash, I don't think it's a Pokemon." The girl commented.

"We want that Pikachu!" Blaze exclaimed.

"No way! Phanphy! I choose you!" The black haired boy said.

"Haha! Weak! Pichu! Get down there!" Blaze ordered.

Pichu leaped from the balloon and down from the ground.

"Seviper! Go!" Jessie ordered.

"Cacena! You too!" James demanded.

When the two pokemon came out; Cacena tackled James.

"NO! NO! Attack the twerps! The twerps!" James exclaimed.

Blaze slightly laughed at the sight. Cacena got off James and lept to the ground with Seviper.

"Munchlax! I choose you!" The girl with the bandana yelled.

"Onix! Go!" The brown haired boy with his eyes closed demanded.

Blaze looked at Jessie and James; hoping they could tell her what to do now.

"Order your Pokemon to select a move. Let me check my Pokedex for the Pichu's moves.." James said.

James scanned Pichu and checked the Pokedex then said, "It's a female and it's moves are Thunderbolt, Thundershock, Tackle, and Iron Tail."

"Alright then! Pichu! Use Thunderbolt on the Munchlax!" Blaze demanded.

"Seviper! Use Poison tail on Phanphy!"

"Cacena! Needle Arm on Onix!"

"Quick, Munchlax! Dodge and use Body Slam!"

Munchlax obeyed and got slammed into the Pichu. The girl Pichu lied on the ground weak.

"Already? Come on, Pichu! Stand up and give it a little Tackle!" Blaze ordered.

The Pichu stood up and shook it's head and tackled Munchlax to the ground.

"Thundershock, Pichu!"

"Munchlax! Dodge it! Quickly!"

But it was too late. When Pichu shocked Munchlax, it was paralyzed.

"Phanphy! Rollout!"

"Seviper! Protect Pichu with a Poison Sting!" Jessie demanded.

Seviper slithered over to Pichu and stood in front of it; and did the attack on Phanphy.

"Cacena! Needle arm on Munchlax!" James ordered.

Cacena KO'd the Munchlax; forcing the brunette to return it.

"It's up to Brock and Ash now…" The boy with glasses said.

"Onix! Use Tail Whip!"

"Cacena! Use Tackle on Phanphy!"

"Phanphy! Rollout on Cacena!"

"Pichu! Tackle on Onix!"

The Pichu ran towards Onix and tackled it to the ground.

"Give it all you got with an Iron Tail, Pichu!"

"Piiiiichuuuuuuuuu!"

KO'ing the Onix; it flipped backwards and landed on it's feet with its paws on it's hips proudly.

"Onix, return." The boy with the closed eyes ordered.

"Leave this to me, you guys!" Blaze said with confidence.

Jessie and James exchanged glances.

"Blaze, You're a beginner. We need to help you." Jessie protested.

"Okay, fine." Blaze replied.

"Phanphy! Tackle the Pichu!"

"Don't let your guard down, Pichu! Give it a Thunderbolt!"

"Seviper! Use your wrap attack!" Jessie demanded.

Seviper wrapped it's tail around Phanphy.

"This isn't a fair fight! Totodile! Bayleaf! I choose you!" The black haired boy ordered.

Two more pokemon came out.

"Give the Rocket goons a water gun, Totodile!"

"AAAH! Pichu! Return then come back out!" Blaze demanded.

Pichu did just that.

"Bayleaf! Knock out that Seviper with a Razor Leaf attack!"

Seviper swiftly dodged the attack.

"Totodile! Give Team Rocket a good water gun!"

A blast of water hit Team Rocket but Blaze acted as if it was nothing.

"Now that there good and wet give em' the Thunderbolt Pikachu!" The boy ordered.

"NO! Seviper! Return!"

"You too, Cacena!"

The Thunderbolt hit the balloon; shocking all four of them.

The balloon took off into the sky.

"What a tragedy! Beaten by a kid!" Blaze growled.

"How humilatingl Our first battle in front of Blaze and we lost!" Meowth commented.

"Don't get too upset, Meowth." Jessie added.

"This really stinks…" James muttered.

"TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"


	3. Chapter 3

Marine and Silver woke up in a bunk bed in a beige room.

"What the…where are we? Silvah, mate?" Marine asked.

"I'm here, Marine! Where are you?" Silver replied.

"At the top of the bunkbed. Everything's peachy keen, mate! But where are we?" Marine inquired.

"It seems our guests awoke, Cassidy." A voice spoke.

Silver and Marine turned to two humans.

"What the- Are we back on earth?" Silver questioned.

"Who are you blokes?" Marine asked.

"Prepare for Trouble, your little clue."

"Make it double, and that's the shoe!"

"What?"

"Sorry, Cass."

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blind all peoples in our nation!"

"To announce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy!"

"And Butch, of course!"

"Team Rocket circling earth all day and night!"

"Surrender now or you'll surely loose the fight!"

Silver and Marine blinked.

"Impressed?" Butch asked.

"Just incase you didn't catch it, the name is Cassidy." Cassidy said.

"And I'm Butch!" Butch said.

"Crikey! Silvah! We ARE back on earth!" Marine exclaimed.

"No….Nega said this was the Pokemon Dimension." Silver protested.

Suddenly, Giovanni entered the room.

"Good…I see your awake." Giovanni said.

"G'day, mate! My names Marine the Raccoon!" Marine exclaimed.

"Uhm, hello! I'm Silver the Hedgehog." Silver said.

"Haha…I could be in some use of you…Follow me you two…" Giovanni said.

"Any sight of Blaze yet?" Sonic asked.

"Not yet, Sonic! I only see trees and bushes and strange creatures so far!" Tails replied.

"Drat. At least we can work alone this time!" Sonic said happily.

Tails hovered above a town; where he spotted a familiar looking hedgehog.

"Sonic! Look! It's Shadow!" Tails exclaimed.

Sonic looked down and smiled.

"Your right! Let's go take a look!" Sonic piped.

Tails landed the two of them in a quiet, peaceful town.

"Shadow!" Sonic said.

The dark hedgehog turned around.

"Sonic. The chaos emeralds got into the portal before you left. Before we leave this world, we have to find Blaze, The Sol Emeralds, The Chaos Emeralds, The Master Emerald, and our… *gag* friends." Shadow said.

"Uhm. Excuse me…? Are you lost?" a quiet voice asked.

The three turned around to see an orange haired girl holding an egg-shaped thing.

"Toge-Toge-Toge-Piiiii!"

"Hi. Are you a native around here?" Sonic asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Great! Maybe you can help us! My name is Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic greeted.

"I'm Miles Prower but everyone calls me by my nickname, Tails!" Tails said.

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, the pleasure is all yours." Shadow mumbled.

"Since you can talk, would you mind telling me what kind of pokemon you are?" She asked.

"What are Pokemon, Tails?" Sonic asked; turning to his buddy.

"I don't know, Sonic…" Tails said.

"Oh. You aren't Pokemon…My name is Misty by the way. And this is Togepi!" The girl said.

"Hey, Misty. It would be a great help if you could help us." Sonic stated.

"This isn't her concern, Sonic." Protested Shadow.

"But Shadow! We need all the help we can get!" argued an annoyed Sonic.

"Hmph. Fine." Shaodw agreed.

Sonic smiled and said, "I knew you would see it my way!"

"What do you need my help with, Sonic?" Misty asked.

"You see, a friend of mine got dropped into this dimension. Her name is Blaze. She's a lavender cat with a red jewel on her forehead. She wears a yellow necklace and a purple dress with pink seams at the bottom. She wears white tights and pink high-heels and her gloves and socks have frilly starts to them. She has a purple ponytail that has different shades of purple on them. The same can be said with her tail. And she's a cat. She should be holding two gems. Have you seen her?" Sonic explained.

Misty thought awhile and shook her head.

"Sorry, Sonic. I don't think I've seen a cat like that." Misty replied.

Sonic sighed and crossed his arms.

"Alright. Misty, maybe we could stick with you for awhile? I need to find my friend." Sonic said.

"Sure, Sonic! Your welcome to stay too you two!" Misty replied.

"Yay! Thanks, Misty!" Tails cheered.

"Hmph."

"SOOOONIIIIIIC! WHERE ARE YOU?" Amy called.

Rouge felt like facepalming. Why was she teamed up with Amy anyway?

"I doubt Sonic's around here, Amy. Let's keep searching." Rouge commented. Then she added, "Besides we're searching for Blaze, remember?"

"I remember Rouge but if we find Sonic we'll find Blaze faster!" Amy protested.

"The noise came from over here." They both heard a voice say.

"Behind those bushes!" Rouge mouthed to Amy.

Amy and Rouge dove behind separate bushes. The kids we saw earlier appeared.

"That's weird. I swore I heard a noise over here." The black haired boy said.

"Ahh—choo!" Amy sneezed.

The brown haired girl went over to the bush where Amy was hiding.

"AHA!"

Amy gulped.

"P-Please don't hurt me!" Amy pleaded.

"May, I don't think it's a Pokemon." The brown haired boy commented.

"Maybe it's best to leave it alone…" The boy with glasses stated.

"Wait! Please!" Rouge begged; hopping out of the other bush.

Amy crawled out of her bush and smiled.

"We're not going to hurt you. My name is Amy Rose and we came into this dimension searching for my friend." Amy said.

"We mean no harm, kids. My name is Rouge the Bat." Rouge piped.

"Well, if your not Pokemon then what are you?" The boy with raven hair asked.

"Well, I'm a hedgehog and Rouge is a bat." Amy replied.

"Okay? My name is Ash. It's nice to meet you, Amy." The black haired boy said.

"My name is May! It's a pleasure to meet you both!" The brown haired girl piped.

"I'm Max, the intelligent one." The one with glasses stated.

"I'm Brock! It's a pleasure to meet you both!" The brown haired one with his eyes closed said.

Being the flirt Brock is, he walked over to Rouge and grabbed her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you the most, Rouge! You seem sweet and kind and your sooo beautiful! And if your schedule is clear, I'm free for dinner tonight!" Brock exclaimed.

May grabbed Brock from the ear and looked slightly annoyed.

"Brock, please."

"Can you describe your friend for us, Amy?" Ash asked.

"Sure! Her name is Blaze and-"

"Blaze? Ash, didn't we run into a cat named Blaze earlier?" May inquired.

Amy's eyes widened.

"You saw her? Where?" Amy asked excitedly.

"She was with an evil team called Team Rocket. We blasted them off with my Pikachu. Which is the yellow thing on my shoulder." Ash explained.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Amy screeched.

"Sorry, I didn't know she was a good guy…" Ash apologized.

"The question is now, what was she doing with the bad guys?" Amy asked herself.

"And why would she join an evil team in the first place?" Rouge questioned.

"Well, until you find Blaze. Your free to stay with us." Ash offered.

"Thanks, Ash!" said a thankful Amy.

"Blaze doesn't matter at this point. I need to find the Master Emerald. And I need to find it now…" Knuckles growled to himself.

He walked through a forest; looking a bit annoyed. He was cold and tired and slightly hungry. He kicked a rock into the air and it hit a tree bush.

"OW! Who did that?" A voice asked.

Knuckles's eyes widened and he climbed a tree.

A green haired boy came out.

"Who's the wise guy?" He demanded.

Knuckles sighed of relief and leaped from the tree.

"I'm the wise guy. Sorry bout' that kid." Knuckles said.

"What kind of Pokemon are you?" He asked.

"I'm not a Pokemon, I'm an echidna. Knuckles the Echinda." Knuckles corrected.

"Knuckles, eh? Good to meet you. My name is Drew." The boy said.

"Well, Drew. Since you're here and every animal keeps attacking me when I pass by. I need your help." Knuckles pleaded.

"Sure, Knuckles. What's up?" Drew asked.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine, well rival of mine at least. Her name is Blaze and…wait…I got a picture here." Knuckles trailed.

He got out a picture of Blaze and gave it to Drew.

"Hmm…I don't think I've seen it, Knuckles…Sorry." Drew said.

"I'm also looking for the Master Emerald. So do you mind if I stay with you until I find it?" Knuckles requested.

"Sure, here's your picture back." Drew said.

"_Blaze does matter, Knuckles. If you don't find her the others will leave you here…_" Knuckles thought.


	4. Chapter 4

"AAAAAAAH!"

BANG! CRASH!

The four baddies had just landed in a grassland in the middle of nowhere.

"Stupid Kids…" Blaze muttered.

"You get used to it." Said Meowth.

Blaze rose from the ground and helped Jessie and James up.

"Thanks, Blaze." Jessie said.

"No problem." Replied Blaze.

Blaze felt a sudden pain in her head.

"Not again! Stupid Headaches!" an annoyed Blaze groaned.

Blaze stopped moaning after a minute.

"You alright, Blaze?" James asked.

"I remember something…but my memory's blurry…" Blaze muttered.

"You remember something? Well, tell us!" Jessie exclaimed.

Blaze rubbed her head.

"I have some sort of royal duties to attend…that's all I can remember…" said Blaze.

"Royal duties?" inquired James.

Jessie facepalmed and commented, "I guess Blaze hit her head a little TOO hard."

Meowth smiled at Blaze warmly and said, "Don't worry, Blaze! I'm sure you'll remember everything soon!"

Blaze sighed; and curled up in the corner of the torn Meowth Balloon.

"Here's the main question. How do we get down?" Blaze asked.

Jessie and James exchanged glances and sweatdropped.

"That we have yet to figure out…" James admitted sheepishly.

"HEY! EXCUSE ME!" a voice called.

Blaze got up and looked down with the others to see an orange haired girl.

"KATE?" James exclaimed.

Blaze raised an eyebrow and turned to James.

"Who?"

"And that is why we need you to Join Team Rocket." Giovanni said.

Silver and Marine exchanged glances.

"Well, you have pretty good reasons…Alright, Sir! You can count on us to help us get your Pokemon back!" Silver exclaimed.

"Wonderful! Just sign the waver forms. Marine, just give me your signature and blood type for now." Giovanni ordered.

Silver did as he was told and Marine gave told him her blood type and signed her signature.

"Pick your starters…I have a Machamp and a Teddiursa." Giovanni said.

"Teddiursa belongs to me, mate!" Marine exclaimed.

"I'll take the Machamp." Said Silver.

"Wonderful…I have assigned you a team…Be ready. You are dismissed" Giovanni said.

Silver and Marine bowed politely and exited the room.

"We're gathered here, AGAIN?" complained Wendy.

"The new members are falling in quick!" Attila commented.

"Literally." Hun added.

"I hope we get them this time, Lana…" Mondo commented.

"I hope so too, Mondo." Lana said.

"SHHH! Their coming!" Cassidy exclaimed.

Marine and Silver entered the room to have the Team Rocket grunts stare at them. They took a seat at the end of the room. Giovanni and Matori entered.

"Mondo. Lana. You are responsible for Silver and Marine." Matori commented.

Mondo smiled happily and turned to Lana; who was grinning from ear to ear. Silver and Marine walked over to them and smiled.

"We'll find Blaze soon…I hope…" Silver said.

Mondo heard this and raised an eyebrow.

"Blaze…?"

"Where are we, Misty?" Sonic asked.

"Well right now we're in Snowville…" Misty said.

"Remind me why we aren't running, faker?" Shadow inquired.

"Misty can't run as fast as us, Shadow. Besides, we told her about the Chaos emeralds and our friends. It's only fair if we stick with her." Stated Sonic.

"Sonic's right, Shadow. Misty's our friend! You wouldn't do that to Maria would you?" Tails inquired.

Shadow's eyes widened.

"M-M-Maria?" Shadow panicked.

Shadow held his head in pain and fell to the ground.

"MARIA!" Shadow screamed.

Misty ran over to Shadow in a panic.

"Shadow! Calm down! It's okay…It's okay…Shhhhh…." Misty said.

Misty swore she saw a tear come from Shadow's eye.

"It's okay…" Misty reassured.

Shadow gulped and shook away his feelings.

"Let's get going…" Shadow muttered.

Misty got up from where Shadow fell and walked over to Tails who was grinning nervously.

"Sorry…" Tails apologized.

"So you have these things called Pokemon that you battle with?" Amy inquired.

Ash nodded.

"Yeah! Once you bond with your Pokemon, your friendship level with them rises! Pikachu and I have maximum power friendship." Ash said.

"Cool! I want a Pokemon!" Amy exclaimed.

"Okay! Let's catch one!" Ash said; getting out a spare Poke ball.

"Hey, I want one too." Rouge stated.

"Alright! Pikachu! Help me catch some Pokemon for our new friends!" Ash said.

"Pika-Pika!"

Suddenly, a pokemon attacked them out of nowhere.

"Hey! A Sandshrew!" Ash exclaimed.

Ash ordered Pikachu to use Thunderbolt to knock it out.

"GO! POKE BALL!" Ash said; throwing his poke ball towards the Sandshrew.

When the Poke ball hit Sandshrew it immediately let it go in. With a ding, Ash cheered.

"Alright! I caught a Sandshrew!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika-Pikachu!"

Ash walked over to Amy and handed her the Sandshrew,

"Here, Amy. Now to catch one for Rouge!" Ash exclaimed.

"PIka-Pika!" Pikachu squeaked pointing to a tree.

In it was an Oddish.

"Alright! Poke Ball! Go!" Ash ordered.

The Pokeball hit the Oddish and it moved around. It finally gave up and it was caught.

"There! Here's your Pokemon, Rouge!" Ash said; handing her the pokeball.

"Thanks." Rouge said.

"Hey, Rouge! How about a little practice battle?" Amy asked.

"No way! Your Pokemon are too weak to battle! We should get them to a Pokemon Center to heal!" May protested.

"May's got a point, guys." Max agreed.

"Oh….okay…" Amy said disappointed.

"So what do you do around here, Drew?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, I find Pokemon and catch them. That's the basics of what I do." Drew explained.

"These Pokemon things sound okay. What do they look like?" Knuckles inquired.

Drew explained to Knuckles that Pokemon come in all shapes and sizes. He showed Knuckles his Pokemon and returned them after Knuckles was done.

"How about we catch a Pokemon for you?" Drew suggested.

"Yeah! Thanks, Drew." Knuckles said.

Drew looked around for a good Pokemon to catch.

"Heres one! A Ponyta! Pokeball! Go!" Drew exclaimed.

The Pokeball hit Ponyta and it went inside. It was automatically captured. Drew picked it up and gave it to Knuckles.

"Here. For you." Drew said; giving the newly caught Ponyta.

"Thanks, Drew." Knuckles piped.

_Short chappie. Sorry bout' that._


	5. Chapter 5

Kate had just finished helping Team "Rightous" down and Blaze tilted her head confused.

"Aren't we Team Rocket?" Blaze asked.

Jessie nudged her and took the lavender cat aside to speak with her.

"So…Kate…how have you been?" James asked; slightly blushing.

"Pretty good, James…I've been doing well…" Kate replied.

Meowth gagged and walked over to Jessie and Blaze.

"I see why Jimmy wanted to stay here. He has a crush on that Kate girl!" Meowth exclaimed.

Blaze's eyes widened and she slightly giggled and said, "Well, James deserves a girlfriend as good as her I suppose…"

"Don't go too far, Blaze." Warned Jessie.

_You like him, Blaze. Why is your body heating up?_

"_W-Who is speaking with me?"_

_My identy is none of your concern. You like him. You like James. Don't you?_

"_I do not!"_

_You DO like him. Why are your palms burning then?_

Blaze glanced down at her palms; which we're burning. She slowly put them out.

"_That means nothing!" _

_Yes it does, Blaze. Admit it now. You like him…_

"_I don't! I'm a cat and he's human! So just shut up!"_

_Blaze…James is your only chance. If you don't get him to be yours you are doomed to a life with shame.._

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Blaze screeched.

James and Kate turned to her and Meowth and Jessie gave her a weird look.

"Sorry…voices…" Blaze apologized.

Admit it now, Blaze.

"FINE! I LIKE JAMES!"

I knew you would see it my way…Follow my directions, Blaze. James can be yours in nine easy steps…

"…Okay.."

Excellent, I'll give you your first hint tommrow. I'm going for now…

Blaze sighed of relief. FINALLY she was left alone! But she wondered something…Did she like James really or was it just a school girl crush? When she realized James and Kate began talking again and her palms caught on fire, she nodded.

"Yes…it's true…" Blaze whispered to no one.

"Are we almost there?" Tails asked.

"We don't even know where we're going, Tails." Shadow stated.

"True. But we're trying to find the Chaos Emeralds and Blaze, right?" Tails asked.

"Well, Well. If it isn't Misty Waterflower…"

The four stopped walking and whirled around.

"Gary Oak! What are you doing here?" Misty asked.

"I decided to take my journey to the Hoenn Region. Didn't expect to see you here with Ashy-Boy." Gary explained.

Sonic kept himself from laughing but managed to spit out, "Ashy-Boy?"

"What do you want, Gary?" Misty inquired; ignoring Sonic's comment.

"Simple. I want to challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" Gary demanded.

"What's in it for me?" Misty asked.

"This little doo-hicky!" Gary replied; holding up a green emerald.

Sonic, Tails, and Shadow gasped, "The Chaos Emerald!"

Gary turned to the three creatures.

"Let's make this intresting. If I win, I keep the emerald, If you lose, you have to hand over the three Pokemon." Gary challenged.

"Deal!" Misty agreed.

"You better not loose, Misty." Shadow threatned.

"It's a one on one Pokemon battle! Ready?" Gary asked.

"More then I'll ever be! Staryu! I choose you!" Misty exclaimed; throwing one of her many pokemon.

"Heh-heh. Wise choice, Misty. Onix! Let's go!" Gary said.

When the Pokemon landed and the stadium was quiet; Gary said, "You make the first move."

Misty nodded and ordered Staryu to use Watergun. Gary demanded that Onix dodged it and used Wrap. After Staryu being squeezed to death, Misty told it to use wave. It was a short battle since Rock Pokemon are weak against Water Pokemon.

"Your getting pretty strong, girl," Gary said. "Anyway, a promise is a promise. Here's the emerald."

Gary handed Misty the Emerald who handed the Emerald to Sonic.

"Alright! We got the first Chaos Emerald!" Sonic cheered.

"Good luck on your journey guys." Gary said.

The Pokemon trainer walked away leaving the four to have a happy celebration for getting the first Chaos emerald.

"Here you go! Your Oddish and Sandshrew are in perfect health!" Nurse Joy said.

Amy and Rouge smiled happily and grabbed their Poke Balls.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy!" They said in unison.

"Your quite welcome! Take care!" Nurse Joy piped.

The two girls walked over to the others.

"Ready to go?" Rouge asked.

"Yup! Let's-" started May.

Suddenly, there was massive explosions outside making the six scream.

"What's going on?" Amy exclaimed.

The six ran outside and gasped.

"Team Rocket!" Ash exclaimed.

"Blaze!"

"Prepare for trouble from the skies!"

"Beyond the stars, a nasty surprise!"

"A burning blaze in the hole of darkness!"

"An evil as old as the galaxy!"

"Sent here to fufill our destiny!"

"Plus theres me!"

"And me!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Making fire wherever we please!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Blaze!"

"And Meowth are the names!"

"Whenever theres peace in the universe!"

"Team Rocket!"

"Will Be there!"

"To make everything worse!"

"Wobbfette!"

"Mime mime mime mime!"

"Pic-Pic-hu!"

"Blaze! We found you! It's so good to see you!" Amy exclaimed.

Blaze raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

"Do I know you?" Blaze asked.

"Don't play stupid Blaze! It's us! Rouge and Amy!" Rouge said.

"I don't know you two!" Blaze exclaimed.

Amy and Rouge exchanged glances and stared at Blaze.

"Blaze! They're the bad guys! Not us!" Amy protested.

"Why should I believe you?" asked Blaze.

"Because we're your friends, Blaze!" replied Amy.

"Prove it!" Blaze demanded.

"Do you remember a rabbit named Cream? If you do, she's your friend! Don't you remember?" pleaded Amy.

James and Jessie exchanged worried glances.

"You twerps don't know anything about Blaze! Stop taunting her!" Jessie defended.

"Yeah! She's our team member for life!" exclaimed James.

_Team Member for life, Blaze._

"_SHUT UP!"_

"You liars! Blaze is Amy and Rouge's friend and you know it!" Ash said; speaking feriously.

"Blaze is our friend too!" Amy protested.

"So give her back! Or else!" Rouge threatned; grabbing her Poke ball.

"Or else what? You'll attack us with that Pokemon?" Jessie taunted.

"For our information; "That Pokemon" is an Oddish and THAT is a Sandshrew!" Amy exclaimed.

"I've had enough of this! Pikachu, Thunderbolt okay?" Ash asked.

Pikachu nodded and delievered the electric shock.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

Amy and Rouge growled at Ash.

"I'm in a no-nonsense mood. They'll find us again. Let's get going, guys." Ash said.

"I swear Ash Ketchum…" Amy grumbled.

_Yes I know Gary Oak doesn't have an Onix. But I was in the middle of the road and I didn't have internet. Okay? Review! _


	6. Chapter 6

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The four landed on ground with their Meowth balloon catching on a tree.

"Owww…" moaned Blaze.

Blaze shook her head in pain.

"Are you alright, Blaze?" James asked.

Blaze nodded slowly.

"Do you remember anything?" Jessie questioned.

"…No…I'm starting to get scared…" Blaze whimpered.

_Your showing weakness! James is right in front of you! Say something!_

"_Like what?"_

_Anything! Let him know you exist!_

"_He already knows that idiot."_

_Oh yeah, I'm the idiot._

"_Who are you anyway?"_

_Your Pichu._

"_Ohh! Your giving me romance advice! Aww! So cute!"_

_Don't underestimate me._

"_Sorry about calling you an idiot. How do I make James mine?"_

_First, if you eat somewhere, let him take the first bite. Agreed?_

"_Yes, ma'am! By the way, why are you helping me?"_

_I like you. You're my trainer._

"_Oh. Well…thanks…"_

"Blaze? Earth to Blaze!" Jessie exclaimed.

Blaze snapped out of her thoughts and smiled.

"Right…My bad…" Blaze apologized.

"Don't go spacin' out on us, Blaze. Important stuff might happen." Meowth stated.

Suddenly, Blaze felt a memory come back. Confused by this memory, Blaze said "Guys…I'm remembering something..!"

"We're listening." Jessie said; paying close attention.

"I can remember a blue hedgehog; and he's faster then the speed of sound…That's all that I can recall." Blaze noted.

"Blue hedgehog? Are you sure your not a Pokemon?" James inquired.

"I'm sur-A SOL EMERALD!" Blaze exclaimed.

She had spotted one of her seven emeralds in a tree. Blaze climbed the tree quickly and grabbed it.

"Four down, Three to go…." Blaze muttered.

She threw herself off the tree and landed on the ground.

"Blaze…Is this one of your Emeralds?" James inquired.

Blaze walked over to the Lavender haired man to see him holding an Emerald but not a SOL Emerald…

"That's not mine, but I'll take it for safe keeping." Blaze said; grabbing the emerald.

"Now here's the real question. How do we patch up the Meowth balloon again?" Jessie asked the others.

Looks like Team Rocket had work to do.

Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and Misty made their way towards a Pokemon Center in Treetop Valley. Shadow was slightly bored and annoyed that he couldn't run fast because of Misty's slowness.

"Toge-Toge-Piiii!"

Shadow turned to see Togepi nuzzling on his leg. Not really knowing what to do, Shadow picked up the creature and handed it back to Misty.

"Thanks, Shadow." Misty said.

Shadow hmph'd and crossed his arms. The four entered a Pokemon Center to see…

"AMY!"

"ROUGE!"

"SONIC!"

"SHADOW!"

The three rushed over to their friends and almost group hugged but Shadow backed away at the last second.

"Hi, Misty. Long time no see huh?" Ash said.

"Heh-heh. Yeah…" Misty replied shyly.

"It's good to see you again, Misty but I thought you let your Togepi go!" Brock commented.

"Oh, I got another Togepi. This one is almost as special as the old Togepi." Misty said.

"Good to see you again, Misty." May said.

"That's what I said." Brock stated with a slight annoyed tone.

Sonic turned to Ash and then to Amy.

"You gonna introduce me or what?" Sonic asked.

"Oh! How rude of me! Ash, May, Brock, Max, this is my boyfriend Sonic!" Amy exclaimed proudly.

Sonic blushed a deep shade of red and facepalmed.

"We'll make things clear right now that I'm NOT her boyfriend…" Sonic muttered.

Amy sweatdropped and rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Welll, more like self-proclaimed." Amy corrected.

Rouge stepped in on the conversation.

"Annnyway. This is Shadow." Rouge said.

Shadow crossed his arms.

"The pleasure is all yours…" Shadow grumbled.

"Please ignore my emo friend. This is my little buddy Tails!" Sonic exclaimed.

Tails waved shyly.

"How adorable!" May cooed.

Sonic turned to Amy.

"Have you seen Blaze yet?" Sonic asked.

"I have but-" Amy started.

"What? You have?" Sonic intruptted.

"Sonic, she was with an evil team called Team Rocket. She may have lost her memory due to that fall." Amy pointed out.

Sonic sighed and rubbed his arm in disappointment.

"You may be right…We better find her…And quick. Say, have you seen Knucklehead, Silver-boy, or Captain Marine yet?" Sonic inquired.

"Not yet. I've only ran into Blaze so far but Ash just HAD to send them off with Pikachu's thunderbolt!" Amy complained.

"I'm sorry…Pikachu?" Sonic said slowly.

"That little yellow electric mouse is Pikachu. He's a Pokemon." Amy explained.

Sonic realized what she was talking about and nodded.

"Alright, I think I get it. Misty had a battle with some Oak guy earlier and she won. We got a Chaos Emerald from the Pokemon Battle." Sonic stated.

"GARY OAK!" Ash exclaimed in fury.

Sonic sweatdropped and took a step back.

"Is…that a problem?" Sonic asked.

Amy sighed and shook her head and said, "Sonic, Shadow, Tails. Sit down for a few minutes. I have a lot of explaining to do…"

Silver, Marine, Mondo and Lana had just set out to find Blaze and the Rocket trio for Silver and Marine's sake. Little did they know that soon, they would find themselves facing trouble.

"I hope we find Blazey soon, mate!" Marine hoped.

"I can't seem to get Blaze's signal on my chaos emerald…" Silver muttered.

"Keep trying, Silvah!" Marine exclaimed.

"Yes, you must keep trying. It's our only hope of finding Blaze." Lana said.

Silver nodded and focused his psycic abilities.

"This is…for Blaze…!" Silver said.

Silver felt power rush in his body. His psycic powers entered the Chaos Emerald and swirled around inside. The chaos emerald presented a picture of a two cats and two humans. Silver got a glimse until the picture faded and he started gasping for air.

"Anything, Silvah?" Marine asked.

"I think….I spotted…..Blaze!...They're in…..a forest…of some…kind!" Silver panted.

"Lana. I think he means the Evergreen Forest!" Mondo said; turning to his partner.

Lana nodded.

"Alright! Directing the Ditto Balloon full speed ahead!" Lana said.

"Hey! I'm Captain so I get to say that!" Marine objected.

The three of them sweatdropped.

"So Drew. Where are we?" Knuckles questioned.

Drew looked around and immediately rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I honestly don't know…" Drew confessed.

Knuckles took a look around.

"I'll admit. This forest is pretty confusing…" Knuckles said.

Suddenly, out of nowhere. A purple haired man leapt out of a tree and onto the ground.

"What the-" Knuckles started.

The man got up and smirked.

"Well, hello Drew!"

Drew suddenly tightned his fists and muttered.

"Harley. What do you want?" Drew said; trying to hold back his growling.

"A battle. As usual of course!" Harley replied.

"Drew, who is this dork?" Knuckles asked.

Harley took offense to this and got up in Knuckles face.

"DORK? Why I wouldn't speak, Mr. Red Echinda guy!" Harley snapped.

Knuckles punched him away from his face and whispered to Drew, "Run."

The two boys started sprinting away from the lavender haired man.

"BOZOS!" Harley yelled as they ran off.


End file.
